Second Nileth War (Chonology)
Liberation of Karsonis The first battle was the Great Liberation of Karsonis, where much of the Grand Navy of The Jith came to Karsonis, ancient birthplace of the Jith, it was a decisive victory for the Jith. The Jith lost very few fighters, telling the Terrans they needed to design ships made specificly to destroy them. Invasion of Fress The Jith moved to cupture the whole Caprulu system, so they moved a small fleet to invade it, it was an utter success. Ground Invasion The Jith then launched a full scale invasion of the planet, and conqoured it. Invasion of Bitil Battle of Qwua Battle of Torian The Battle of Torian was the first major victory for the Federation. The Jith had underestimated Terran forces at Torian, and the Terrans destroyed there forces. Battle Of Hor Star The Jith then mobolized Overlord and Harbringer with some support to destroy Hor Station, and capture the no planet system of Hor. It was a quick victory for the Jith. The Jith astablished a large orbital ring to pruduce more vessels. Battle of Chiss The Jith advanced to Chiss , a Capital World. The Jith forces came and fired on the heavy Terran defences and it was a fast victory for the Jith. With Chiss under there control they could pruduce even more vessels and vehicles. Blockade of Necromophus Jith forces made there way to Necromophus , and blockaded the planet, repeling all stationed ships. Ist Battle of Corusonyom With Necromphus taken, the Jith went to take Corusonyom, in order to seriusly disable the defences in that area of space by taking a city planet. They warped to the low orbit of the planet and skiped the small defence forces in orbit and assualted the city. Assualt on Keitheus Prime The Jith mobolized on Keith Shipyards main yard at Keitheus Prime to attempt to take it for themselves or at the very least destroy it. Malgus's and High Admiral Wrats fleets went to the orbital ring. The Overlord however went ahead, as planned to make Terran defence focus on it before the rest of the fleet comes in. This however was quite the mistake, as due to an engine fluctuation on the Overlord it could be detected before exiting Slipstream, so the Terran focused all guns on the most likely points for the tears appearance, and the Overlord appeared and opened fire and in seconds the Terrans where giving it a hard time. Due to damage to the ships Bridge, the Overlord was unable to slow down before it smashed stright through the orbital ring. That was when the rest of the Jith fleet arrived. The Overlord and some Terran warships entered the upper atmoshpere (The Overlord was starting to burn up a bit mind you) The Jith forces noticed the flagships critical state and sent on a lot of backup. In the end the Overlord was damaged supremly by the HMS Paessler and the Overlord crashed into the sea. Operation Ul-Korian By this point the Terrans where despirate and thus they quickly formed a plan to bring in the Vossk to the war on there side. The plan was to attack a Vossk shiping line by using RC drones built to look like Jith ships and destroying man Vossk ships as a result. Operation Ul-Korain as it was called was put into action and worked, the Vossk Empire started attacking Jith forces. Battle of Tarsikara Battle of Dis Great Battle of Dinadon Second Battle of Dis First Battle of Sirius Battle of Geor Prime Third Battle of Dis Battle of Nemt Cracking of Dis Nuking of the Trekir System Nuking of the Meyurn System First Battle of Nos Recapture of Dinadon Great Nuking of Karsonis Category:Everything Category:Second Nileth War